Liebes TagebuchLieber Severus
by Lorelei Lee
Summary: Gilderoy Lockhart macht vor seinem Dienstantritt in Hogwarts in Harry’s zweitem Jahr noch einen WellnessUrlaub und trifft dort auf Lucius Malfoy. Gilderoy schreibt Tagebuch und Lucius Briefe.Warnungen: „Blondinen unter sich“. Schräg und irgendwie sinnlos.


Disclaimer: Mir nix – alles JKR und Warner Bros.

SOMMERFESTIVAL

Titel: Liebes Tagebuch – Lieber Severus (Oneshot)

Autor: Lorelei Lee

Rating: ab 16

Pairing: LM/GL

Zusammenfassung: Gilderoy Lockhart macht vor seinem Dienstantritt in Hogwarts (in Harry's zweitem Jahr) noch einen Wellness-Urlaub und trifft dort auf Lucius Malfoy. Gilderoy schreibt Tagebuch und Lucius Briefe.

Warnungen: „Blondinen unter sich". Schräg und irgendwie sinnlos.

Kategorie: Humor, Parodie

Sonstiges: Beitrag zum Sommerfestival der Heulenden Hütte (die **fettgedruckten** Wörter waren Pflicht) / Die Idee mit Tagebuch und so habe ich von Toyo Malloy „geklaut" – ich hoffe, sie verzeiht mir. Lest ihre Story „Lover's Diary"!

* * *

**Tagebuch – Lieber Severus**

**01. August**

Liebes Tagebuch,

heute hat die **Eulenpost** außer meiner Fanpost auch einen Brief von Hogwarts gebracht. Ich hielt das Ganze erst für einen Scherz, denn meine Einschulung liegt ja nun schon dreiß zwanz eine ganze Weile zurück und mehr als einmal wird man meines Wissens nach nicht eingeschult. Haha. Doch anscheinend **brauchen** sie dort dringend einen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.

Ich habe mich mit meinem Verleger besprochen und dann zugesagt. Es war tröstlich zu hören, dass bis zum Schulbeginn alle Signierstunden erledigt sein werden, doch ich begreife nicht, warum er der Ansicht war, ich könnte die zusätzliche Publicity gut gebrauchen. Noch populärer als ich es bin, kann man gar nicht sein.

Außerdem ist diese Aufgabe sicher ein Klacks für ein Ehrenmitglied der Liga zur Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.

Herzlichst, Dein Gilderoy Lockhart

**OoooOoooO**

**03. August**

Severus,

ja, ich weiß, du wirst auch dieses Jahr wieder nicht Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten. Ich bin im Schulrat – du musst mir das nicht mehr sagen.

Aber, falls es dich tröstet, dieser Lockhart wird es auch nicht lange machen.

Zumindest wird er mir bei meinem Plan, bei meiner, sagen wir mal so, dieses Schuljahr dürfte alles anders als langweilig werden.

Lucius

**OoooOoooO**

**08. August**

Liebes Tagebuch,

es erweist sich als wirklich günstig, dass die jeweiligen Lehrer von Hogwarts selbst über die in ihrem Unterricht verwendeten Lehrbücher bestimmen dürfen. _Günstig_ für die Verkaufszahlen meiner Bücher. Ich werde den lieben Kleinen daher alle meine Klassiker empfehlen. Als ich Minerva McGonagall meine Liste überreicht habe, hatte sie allerdings so ein merkwürdiges, nervöses Zucken in ihrem linken Augenlid. Ich hoffe doch, ich habe mich bei ihr nicht mit irgendetwas Ansteckendem angesteckt. Man KANN bei diesen Dingen nicht vorsichtig genug sein. Schließlich habe ich in einigen Tagen meine wichtigste Signierstunde bei Flourish und Botts. Ich enttäusche meine Fans so ungern.

Herzlichst, Dein Gilderoy Lockhart

**OoooOoooO**

**10. August**

Liebes Tagebuch,

da haben wir es! Mein Rücken juckt seit gestern nacht unerträglich. Ich wusste doch, dass dieses Augenzucken bei Minerva irgendetwas Ansteckendes war.

Wenn ich nur wüsste, was?

Herzlichst, Dein Gilderoy Lockhart

Liebes Tagebuch,

mein Heiler ist ein Idiot. Er meinte, dem Jucken wäre mit Wasser und Seife beizukommen. Zu dumm, dass die Medihexe zu der ich gewöhnlich gehe, im Urlaub ist. Eine sehr verständnisvolle Dame, die genau weiß, wie man mit sensiblen Künstlern umzugehen hat. Er hat keine Autogramm-Karte von mir bekommen. Obwohl er ganz gut aussah...

Herzlichst, Dein Gilderoy Lockhart

**OoooOoooO**

**16. August**

Severus,

ich wusste gar nicht, dass du soooo neugierig sein kannst. Und – Nein – ich werde dir nicht verraten, was ich vorhabe. Sonst ist doch die ganze Überraschung beim Teufel.

Ich sage dir nur so viel, dass es diesem Muggel-Liebhaber Dumbledore gehöriges Kopfzerbrechen bereiten wird.

Lucius.

PS: „Wen die Neugier plagt ums Morgenrot, der ist am Abend mausetot"… Sprichwörter können manchmal so treffend sein, findest du nicht auch?

**OoooOoooO**

**18. August**

Liebes Tagebuch,

was für eine Woche! Wenn diese Signier-Tournee für mein neues, wundervolles Buch „Zauberisches Ich" endlich beendet ist, brauche ich unbedingt Urlaub. Dieser **Stress** ist ja nicht auszuhalten. Heute war ich beim Frisör, aber ich finde, ich sehe furchtbar aus. Und das ausgerechnet, wo ich morgen bei Flourish und Blotts signiere! Eine Katastrophe! Der Laden wird voller Menschen sein! Schüler, die meine Bücher kaufen werden, Mütter, die mich...

Ach... was für ein einsames Leben für den fünfmaligen Gewinner des Charmantestes-Lächeln-Preises der Hexenwoche.

Aber es geht natürlich nicht, dass meine weiblichen Fans von meinen wahren Neigungen erfahren. Mein Verleger hat diesbezüglich auf jeden Fall Recht.

Herzlichst, Dein am Boden zerstörter Gilderoy Lockhart

**OoooOoooO**

**19. August**

Liebes Tagebuch,

was für ein Tag! Was für eine unglaubliche Publicity! Niemand anderer als Harry Potter kam zu meiner Signierstunde. Ich möchte dies ganz unbescheiden einen Triumph nennen. Zum Glück war alles ganz wunderbar arrangiert und ein Fotograf war anwesend. Hoffentlich lagen meine Locken gut.

In einer unglaublich großzügigen Geste habe ich dem armen Jungen meine gesammelten Werke geschenkt. Er war so überwältigt, dass er ganz vergessen hat sich zu bedanken.

Alle waren hingerissen von mir.

Doch das Beste kommt erst noch!

Es gab tatsächlich eine Schlägerei. Nicht die sonst übliche Balgerei unter meinen weiblichen Fans um mein Taschentuch, das ich am Ende der Signierstunde für gewöhnlich unter die Menge werfe – Nein! Eine richtige Schlägerei.

Zwischen Lucius Malfoy und einem Mitarbeiter des Zaubereiministeriums. Der kleine Angestellte holte sich einen blutige Lippe und Mister Malfoys Gesicht zierte ein Veilchen.

Damit komme ich bestimmt auf die Titelseite des Tagespropheten!

Zu schade, dass dieser Mister Malfoy nun derart verunstaltet ist... sein Anblick hatte einen gewissen Charme. Natürlich sieht er nicht so gut aus wie ich, aber er hatte eine gewisse Haltung... bis er anfing, sich zu prügeln. Dann wirkte er doch sehr vulgär.

Allerdings... in einer **Badehose** würde ich ihn sicher nicht von der Bettkante schubsen.

Himmel! Was rede ich da nur für ein dummes Zeug. Ich bin wohl doch müder als ich dachte.

Herzlichst, Dein sehr erschöpfter Gilderoy Lockhart

**OoooOoooO**

**19. August**

Lieber Severus,

du musst nicht alles glauben, was im Tagespropheten steht. Diese Quacksalber schreiben, was sie wollen. Ich werde den Schmierfinken noch eine Klage an den Hals hetzen, da kannst du dein selbst gepanschtes Gift drauf nehmen!

Kein einziges wahres Wort steht in diesem… diesem… _Artikel_. Ha. Ich wüsste ein anderes Wort dafür!

Weasley hat mir KEIN blaues Auge verpasst! Und du brauchst nicht zu glauben, dass mir der schadenfrohe Unterton in deinem Brief entgangen wäre. Dazu kenne ich dich zu gut und zu lange! Und du kennst mich auch lange genug um zu wissen, dass ich nicht vor dieser Schande der Zaubererwelt klein beigeben muss. Ich doch nicht! Ich habe lediglich ein blaues Auge, weil mir eines der Bücher aus diesen unglaublich wackligen Regalen auf mich gefallen ist. Unglücklich. Dieser Weasley hatte damit nichts, aber auch schon gar nichts zu tun!

Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit wird Flourish was von mir zu hören bekommen über seine wackligen Regale und seine schlampig einsortierten Bücher!

Wie dem auch sei…

Wenn mein Plan funktioniert, wird… Dieser Weasley wird sich noch wundern!

Rache ist süß.

Solange mein Auge noch blau ist…

Ich werde mich für eine Weile von der Öffentlichkeit zurückziehen.

Ich mache für eine Weile Urlaub. Lake District. Soll dort um diese Jahreszeit sehr schön sein.

Ich melde mich wieder.

Lucius Malfoy

**OoooOoooO**

**21. August**

Liebes Tagebuch,

endlich Urlaub! Ich frage mich wirklich, warum ich noch nie hier im Lake District war. Es ist schon etwas Wahres dran, dass man über den Reizen des Auslandes die Schönheit der Heimat vergisst. (Ein guter Satz... den muss ich mir für mein nächstes Buch notieren.)

Ich werde meinem Verleger für diesen Tipp ewig dankbar sein. Diese Zauberer-Wellness-Oase in Windermere ist genau das richtige für meine strapazierten Nerven.

Eigentlich wollte ich mir Muncaster Castle und seine Gespenster vornehmen, aber das hat noch Zeit. Eine Massage erscheint mir jetzt als genau das Richtige. Eine Maniküre wäre allerdings auch kein Fehler. Auf der Fahrt hierher im _Fahrenden Ritter_ habe ich mir doch tatsächlich einen Fingernagel eingerissen! Es hat wirklich nur noch gefehlt, dass dieser verrückte Kerl, der den Bus gefahren hat einen **Looping** hingelegt hätte. Wirklich unzumutbar!

Herzlichst, Dein durchgeschüttelter Gilderoy Lockhart

**OoooOoooO**

**22. August**

Liebes Tagebuch,

etwas Unglaubliches ist passiert. Heute war ein Wetter an dem man keinen **Hund** auf die Strasse jagen würde. Ein solches Sommergewitter habe ich schon lange nicht mehr erlebt. Auf jeden Fall war dieses Gewitter schuld daran, dass nachmittags alle Gäste hier im Hotel festsaßen. Nachdem ich zahlreiche Autogramm-Wünsche befriedigt habe, sah ich IHN.

Lucius Malfoy. Er scheint sich gleich im Anschluss an die Schlägerei während meiner Signierstunde mit seinem blauen Auge hierher zurückgezogen zu haben.

Sein Auge sieht schon fast wieder normal aus.

Ich bin mir sicher, er hat mir beim Abendessen zugezwinkert, als die Kellnerin – dieser Trampel – ihm auf den Fuß getreten ist. Fast hätte ich ihm mit meinem charmanten Lächeln geantwortet, doch dann habe ich mich doch zurückgehalten. Nicht, dass er sich noch einbildet, ich wäre leicht zu haben.

Herzlichst, Dein geschmeichelter Gilderoy Lockhart

**OoooOoooO**

**22. August**

Lieber Severus,

Bin heute in Windermere angekommen und du glaubst nicht, wer im gleichen Hotel abgestiegen ist, wie ich…

Lockhart.

Es hat geregnet und die Kellnerin ist mir auf den Fuß getreten. Ich werde nie begreifen, warum Kellnerinnen Stöckelschuhe tragen… so etwas tut verdammt weh. Ich musste ein paar Mal blinzeln um die Tränen zu unterdrückn. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass dieser Trampel rausfliegt.

Heute war nicht mein Tag.

Dein Lucius Malfoy.

**OoooOoooO**

**23. August**

Severus,

ich bin nicht wehleidig! Lass du dir mal von einem Stöckelschuh den **kleinen Zeh** zermatschen, dann reden wir weiter! Aber die Gefahr dürfte bei dir ja nicht bestehen, es sei denn, du wärst irgendwie mit Crossdressing zugange…

Aber um deine Frage zu beantworten: heute scheint die Sonne, das Wetter ist herrlich, die Verpflegung im Hotel annehmbar und die Freizeit-Angebote sind akzeptabel. Ich denke, ich werde mir heute eine Ganzkörper-Massage gönnen. Die Masseure Angestellten sollen hier alle sehr knapp bekleidet sein… Ich werde einfach da **liegen** und mich verwöhnen lassen… ich glaube, ich buche gleich eine ganze Stunde.

Dein Lucius Malfoy

PS: Ja… mein Auge ist schon fast wieder normal. Und hör auf, danach zu fragen!

**OoooOoooO**

**24. August**

Severus,

was meinst du mit: „Ich könnte bei der Gelegenheit mal wieder meinen Haaransatz nachfärben lassen"? ICH BIN NATURBLOND! Im Gegensatz zu diesem Dünnbrettbohrer Lockhart.

Als ich heute bei der Maniküre

Ich habe ihn heute tatsächlich heute beim Frisör gesehen… und er hat sich definitiv Strähnchen färben lassen.

L. M.

**OoooOoooO**

**24. August**

Liebes Tagebuch,

wo soll ich nur anfangen? Das Wetter ist wieder herrlich! Strahlender Sonnenschein und wolkenloser blauer Himmel. Herrlich. Ich habe bei dieser gnadenlosen Beleuchtung nur leider festgestellt, dass ich dringend die Lichter in meinen Haaren auffrischen müsste, bevor ich mich wieder an die Öffentlichkeit wagen kann. Das bin ich meinen Fans schon schuldig. Schlampig herumlaufen tu ich nicht. Beim Frisör habe ich dann tatsächlich Lucius Malfoy wieder gesehen.

Er hat sich die Fingernägel maniküren lassen und ich habe aus den Augenwinkeln heraus beobachtet, dass er immer wieder zu mir hergesehen hat. Gilderoy, dieser Mann könnte dir noch gefährlich werden!

Wenn ich es mir Recht überlege, dann konnte er die Augen gar nicht von mir lassen… Das war natürlich nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen… dennoch… ich lasse ihn lieber noch ein wenig zappeln. Zwei Tage oder so… bis sein Auge vollständig verheilt ist… das bin ich _mir_ schuldig.

Herzlichst, Dein umschwärmter Gilderoy

**OoooOoooO**

**25. August**

Severus,

Kurschatten? Ich habe keinen Kurschatten und ich brauche auch gar keinen Kurschatten!

Noch so eine blöde Bemerkung und wir sind die längste Zeit Freunde gewesen.

Und Lockhart will ich schon gar nicht als Kurschatten, auch wenn er einen wirklich knackigen Hintern Außerdem bin ich gar nicht auf Kur! Ich bleibe hier nur, bis Gras über die Schlägerei gewachsen ist bis Draco und Narcissa von ihrem Besuch bei Narcissa's Tante zurück sind. Und für gewisse Bedürfnisse habe ich immer noch meine rechte Hand. Das müsstest du doch selbst am Besten wissen, oder?

L.M.

**OoooOoooO**

**25. August**

Liebes Tagebuch,

heute habe ich mir einen leichten Sonnenbrand am… unterhalb vom… an einer sehr delikaten Stelle geholt. Aber das ist eigentlich nicht das, was ich dir heute erzählen wollte.

Seit heute habe ich die Bestätigung, dass Lucius Malfoy mir rettungslos verfallen ist.

Zu der Hotelanlage gehört ein weitläufiges Gartengrundstück mit einigen verträumten Hecken und Nischen und versteckten Winkeln… aber ich schweife ab. Um ein wenig allein zu sein und dem Luxus einer nahtlosen Bräune zu frönen, habe ich mich also in ein stilles Eckchen zurückgezogen und meinen Körper dort schamlos der Sonne dargeboten.

Obwohl ich die Augen geschlossen hatte, fühlte ich doch nach einer Weile, dass ich beobachtet wurde. Jemand, der so sehr im Rampenlicht steht wie ich, entwickelt einfach ein Gespür für so etwas. Ich blinzelte also vorsichtig durch meine langen, seidigen Wimpern und sah – Lucius Malfoy!

Er stand hinter der Hecke, die mich neugierigen Blicken entziehen sollte und spähte um sie herum… zum Glück lag ich auf dem Bauch… er wäre sonst wahrscheinlich schockiert gewesen. Denn, ganz unter uns – ich bin außergewöhnlich gut bestückt und schon so mancher Mann Fan hat entsetzt das Weite gesucht, weil ihm die Größe des kleinen Gilderoy Angst eingejagt hat.

Ich denke, ich werde Lucius morgen von seinen Qualen erlösen und sein Flehen erhören… und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er mir nicht davonläuft.

Herzlichst, Dein vorfreudiger Gilderoy Lockhart

**OoooOoooO**

**27. August**

Liebes Tagebuch,

der gestrige Tag ist wie im **Flug** vergangen. Ich wünschte, ich könnte die Zeit anhalten oder sie zurückdrehen um alles noch einmal zu erleben…

Den Vormittag habe ich mit einem ausgedehnten Spaziergang am Lake Windermere verbracht. Dabei habe ich mir überlegt, wie ich Lucius seine Schüchternheit nehmen könnte. Denn schüchtern ist er zweifellos… und befangen… wie könnte es auch anders sein! Schließlich empfindet er zärtliche Gefühle für jemand Berühmten wie mich. Ach, es ist einfach hinreißend, wie er beim Frühstück schnell seinen Blick von mir abgewendet hat, aus lauter Furcht, ich könnte ihn beim Starren ertappen.

Beim Mittagessen war er unauffindbar, doch ein kleines **Trinkgeld** für die Dame an der Rezeption hat mich auf die Spur meines scheuen Verehrers gebracht.

Er war allerdings nicht mehr im Whirl-Pool, sondern in der Dampfgrotte… Der Dampf war von Vorteil, denn so konnte ich mich zuerst unbemerkt neben ihn setzen. Nicht zu nahe natürlich, denn wir waren nicht allein. Es waren noch zwei andere Zauberer in der Grotte und natürlich trugen wir alle höchst schicklich Handtücher um die Hüften. Doch schon bald verließen die beiden anderen Männer die Grotte und ich war allein mit meinem neuesten Anbeter. Behutsam legte ich eine Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel und als er erschrocken zusammenzuckte, gab ich mich zu erkennen.

Ein sanfter Kuss erstickte seine Proteste im Keim. Von da an war alles ganz einfach…

Nun ja, ganz so einfach vielleicht doch nicht.

Er scheint keines dieser Gänschen zu sein, die beim ersten Kuss gleich halb in Ohnmacht sinken, sondern im Gegenteil einem spielerischen Kämpfchen nicht abgeneigt sind. Er gebärdete sich sogar ziemlich wild und wehrte sich im Scherz, doch das hörte bald auf, nachdem ich meine kundigen Lippen um seinen Lustspeer geschlossen hatte.

Ich möchte hier nicht ins Detail gehen, aber er biss sich fast die Lippen blutig um nicht laut zu schreien, als er seinen Liebessaft verströmte.

Nach diesem kleinen Vorspiel war er sehr fügsam und ließ sich von mir aus der Dampfgrotte führen. Wir zogen unsere Bademäntel an und ich raunte ihm meine Zimmernummer zu. Doch er schüttelte mit einem leicht panischen Gesichtsausdruck den Kopf.

Er war wirklich anbetungswürdig in seiner Schüchternheit.

Fürs Erste ließ ich ihn also ziehen, doch ein weiteres Trinkgeld beschaffte mir seine Zimmernummer und einen Nachschlüssel…

Ich beobachtete, dass er zum Abendessen ungewöhnlich viel Wein trank. Ich zwinkerte ihm zu, als er sich zurückzog und er wirkte etwas irritiert, was mich schon das Schlimmste befürchten ließ, doch erfreulicher Weise hatte ihm der Alkohol lediglich seine Schüchternheit genommen.

Kurze Zeit später ging ich ihm nach – ich öffnete leise seine Tür und er lag schon im Bett… wartend… hoffend… seine großen Augen verrieten sein Glück, seine Ungeduld.

„Deine Leiden haben ein Ende, Lucius", hauchte ich ihm zu, als ich mich zu ihm legte.

Seine ungezügelte Wildheit und seine darauf folgende lüsterne Hingabe erregten mich so sehr, dass ich mich zu Höchstleistungen aufschwang und mein Liebespfahl seinen willigen Körper kaum einmal verließ… es war reine, ekstatische Wonne…

Natürlich habe ich ihn dennoch beim Morgengrauen verlassen. Es geht einfach nicht, dass die Presse Wind von meinen wahren Neigungen bekommt.

In der Tür stehend habe ich noch einen letzten Blick auf meinen armen Liebling geworfen, wie er da lag… völlig erschöpft, ausgepumpt und dennoch friedlich schlafend.

Wie sehr ich es hasse, sein Herz zu brechen – ach, es ist eine Last, so schön und so berühmt zu sein wie ich!

Herzlichst, Dein tragischer Gilderoy Lockhart

**OoooOoooO**

**27. August**

Lieber Severus,

bin in einer halben Stunde bei dir.

Keine dummen Fragen.

Keine dummen Bemerkungen.

Sobald ich bei dir bin, sprichst du einen Gedächtniszauber gegen mich aus, damit die letzten 24 Stunden meines Lebens gelöscht werden. Für immer. Unwiderruflich!

Wie konnte ich nur so bescheuert sein, es ausgerechnet mit Gilderoy Lockhart zu treiben und dann auch noch unten zu liegen...

Hast du noch was von dieser Hamamelis-Creme? Ich könnte etwas davon brauchen…

Dein Freund Lucius.

**OoooOoooO**

**ENDE**


End file.
